Continuing Afterwards
by teh00q
Summary: Starts directly after the end of the Pretty Little Liars season 1 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**I know everyone's point of view is really short for this chapter but I will get everyone's starting to be longer in the next chapter, there's just so much that happened during the finale so I'm sorry if I'm jumping around too much.**

Spencer's P.O.V.

I looked around at the crowd staring at me and my friends. I shivered as I thought about what had just happened. The worst part was we were back at the beginning, a whole lot to tell with absolutely no evidence to prove it. Even the video was missing with wherever Ian/Ian's body was. I felt my legs begin to collapse and I fell backwards. Suddenly, familiar arms reached out and caught me. I stood up straight and turned around to hug Toby who was standing there pulling me closer to him. My friends stood there awkwardly and looked around.

"What happened?" Toby asked.

"Ian… tried to…." The words were hard for me to get out, "he tried to kill me….. made me look guilty… suicide because…. I felt guilty… that was his plan…. Someone in black…. Pushed him off the bell tower."

"Ohmygod Spencer!" He pulled me in tighter.

Hanna's P.O.V.

Awww! I thought as Spencer and Toby hugged. With everything going on I was glad that Spencer had Toby there for her. I was smiling when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out. One new message.

Hey Han!

Remember Sketchy? Why don't you ask Spencer where he is right now.

-A

Screw A! How dare A remind me about…. Caleb…. and what does he have to do with Spencer? A isn't going to turn me against Spencer but there's no harm in asking what she knows. It's making me really curious.

Aria's P.O.V.

"Hanna?" I asked, "Are you okay?" Hanna was looking down at her phone with an expression I can't describe.

"Yeah," she responded with phony confidence.

"What did A say?"

"How did you know it was A?"

"The way you reacted when you read it."

"It was nothing, just another one of A's stupid taunts."

I wasn't sure whether or not I believed her but I let it go and looked around at the people standing around the church, I froze as I saw a face I hadn't seen in weeks, one I didn't want to see.

"Guys!" I whisper shouted, "Noel Kahn is here."

Emily's P.O.V.

Noel Kahn? What was he doing here?

"What is he doing here?" Hanna asked.

"What everyone else is I guess," Aria answered, "Checking out what happened here."

I looked at Spencer who was starting to look paler then she already did.

"Spence?" I asked

"That's the sweater," she answered, her voice shaking. "That's the sweater A/ the person was wearing when they.. you know…. pushed Ian.

"Ohmygod!" Aria exclaimed.

"Why is this such a surprise?" Hanna added, "We knew Ian wasn't A when A pushed Ian off the bell tower. Noel is the one we thought was a before he got expelled."

"Wait," I jumped in realizing something, "Noel got expelled because A planted cheated essays in his locker. Wouldn't that mean that Noel isn't A?"

"Unless Noel did that on purpose to throw us off track," Spencer whispered.

"Great." Hanna said sarcastically, "We're back to base one."

"Whatever happens, we should stick together." I found myself saying.

"Could you guys stay over tonight?" Spencer asked, "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," we all said at the same time.

"Spencer!" A voice yelled. We looked over to see Mrs. Hastings walking towards us.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's P.O.V.

"Mom," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"What happened," she asked me actually looking concerned.

"Ian… he, he tried to push me off the tower he said that if I was at the bottom it would mean I was guilty, like I committed suicide because the guilt was too much. And I was holding onto his shoe… hanging over the edge and he was trying to get me to let go he said he was doing it because he loved Melissa… then someone dressed in black came up behind him and… pushed him off. I didn't see who it was."

She didn't respond, she just stood there looking like she was having a hard time believing me.

"It's true Mrs. Hastings, Spencer called Emily's phone for help... but she must have dropped her phone or something. We heard the whole thing while Hanna called the police, we didn't get there in time." Aria said and I shot her a grateful look.

"Well if it's true then we have to go to your service provider, they can track down every text, call, or e-mail you guys have made or received. We can ask the police and go now."

"NO!" We all shouted at the same time, I knew it was because none of us wanted the cops to find out about A.

"Because you're lying?" Her eyes narrowed

"We aren't lying! How could you not believe your own daughter!" Hanna exclaimed and I could see she was trying hard not to lose her temper.

"Well it's too farfetched to believe without proof, I'm going to ask your provider to see recent calls." Before we could respond she walked off.

"No!" Aria yelled after her, but my mom didn't respond. Then Aria turned to us and whispered, "What am I gonna do? Ezra could go to jail!"

"She did say phone calls, not texts." Emily said.

"Yah and she'll probably only check my phone and Em's phone," I added.

Aria nodded.

"I don't want to go home tonight, no one believes me, can I stay with one of you guys?" I asked sadly.

"We can all stay at my place tonight," Hanna replied.

"Thanks."

"I'm in," Aria nodded, "I need a girls night."

"I would've thought you would be all over staying with Fitzy tonight." Hanna teased.

"Long story."

"Oh." She replied and there was a long pause. I wondered what had happened between them.

"I'm in too," Emily said.

"Great," Hanna finally replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V.

"We can all go in my car since I'm the one who drove us all here," I told them.

"I drove my car here," Spencer reminded us, "Will one of you guys ride with me? I don't want to be alone."

"I'll go!" Hanna jumped in before any of us could even open our mouths.

"Thanks Han," Spencer replied.

"We'll see you guys at Hanna's house," Aria said while climbing into my car.

I climbed in but instead of starting it we sat there in silence.

"I can't believe what happened," I finally said.

"I wonder what Melissa will do when she finds out." Aria blurted.

"I don't know," I replied biting my lip.

I turned my keys and we pulled out of the parking lot, then headed down the road to Hanna's.

Spencer's P.O.V.

My hands were still shaking as I fumbled with putting the keys in the ignition.

"Spence," Hanna said, "Chill, it's over. What happened has happened, and there's nothing we can do about it. I know you must be freaked but you have to calm down."

I nodded, "I know sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault Ian is a half-crazed murderer."

"Yeah, that definitely makes me feel better Hanna."

"Sorry…. Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"A sent me this text… and it had to do with you and… there's no way A is turning me against you but there's no harm in asking.. right?"

"What did it say?"

"It said to ask you where…. Caleb… was right now."

Hanna's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I'd actually asked her. Part of me wished she knew something, the other part of me hoped she didn't. I looked over at her but she was looking straight at the road her lips pressed together the way she does when she doesn't want to say anything and the minute I said Caleb's name she looked distracted. She would tell me if she knew something or something happened, wouldn't she? That way she looked now, I wasn't so sure.


	4. Authors Note

**Sorry I bet you guys hate me for this, especially since I haven't updated recently but I've been so busy and now when I actually have the time, I have major writers block. I need ideas besides the car accident about what Spencer could be hiding about Caleb. Any ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

Aria's P.O.V.

Em and I pulled up beside the sidewalk and let ourselves into Hanna's house as we waited for Hanna and Spencer. (We all had spare keys to eachothers house in case we needed to talk.) Hanna's mom was away on a business meeting for the weekend so Hanna had the house to herself. The doorbell rang and we both jumped.

"Who could that be?" Emily asked.

I shrugged, "Maybe Hanna lost her keys."

"But wouldn't Hanna have a pair?"

We inched towards the door and peeked through the peephole, then gasped at who I saw.

Spencer's P.O.V.

Hanna looked over at me her face slowly turning white she knew something was up. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret much longer.

"Spence?" Hanna whispered.

"I'm sorry Hanna! I should have told you the moment it happened."

"Told me what?"

"Something to do with me and Caleb…"

"DID YOU DATE HIM!"

"No, umm maybe I said that wrong. It has to do with my whole family and Caleb."

"What is it?"

"A little bit ago, when none of my family was speaking to me my parents were talking about…. Disowning me."

"What? Spence that's crazy! I'm so sorry."

"But I was their youngest child and Melissa was moving away soon, so they decided to adopt. They wanted someone around my age so whoever it was could practically replace me but there were no foster girls my age. So they filled out papers… and almost adopted Caleb."

"Ohmygod!"

"He didn't want to do it Han. He was staying at your place then and he didn't want to leave it for a family that treats their own daughter like shit. He also knew that we were friends and he didn't want to get in the way of our friendship so he left for Arizona. He wanted to stay longer and try to get you back but he's a minor, and legally my parents were allowed to adopt him, but he couldn't take it and he ran."

She sat there looking at me wordlessly, we had pulled up beside her house but neither one of us were moving.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it hurt to much to think about. Hanna I'm so sorry! It's all my fault he left."

"It is NOT your fault!" She replied sternly pulling me into a hug. "Ready to go inside?"

Hanna's P.O.V.

I slowly processed what Spencer had told me, Caleb hadn't just left. He'd had no other choice. He didn't leave me, he left Spencer's parents. We opened the door to a sight I never thought I'd see. Aria and Emily were sitting at the table laughing with two boys. Lucas and….

"Caleb," I said emotionlessly even though I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, or yell at him, or cry, or something.

"Hanna," he replied completely opposite, every emotion he was feeling seemed to be running across his face. Pain, love, sorrow and he seemed to radiate I'm sorry. Seeing him again triggered something inside me and I felt my eyes start to tear up. I turned around, then ran up the stairs to my room, slammed the door shut then began to sob.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucas' P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting Hanna to do when she saw Caleb, whether or not she was going to yell, or cry or immediately forgive him. I have expected both but when Hanna saw him, she looked more confused then anything else. And that confused me. We all sat there wordlessly for a moment before I finally stood up. "I'll go check on her." I said breaking the silence. Before anyone could respond I went upstairs and knocked on Hanna's door. The gentle sobbing that I had heard before stopped and I heard her voice crack as she answered, "Who is it?"

"It's me… Lucas," I said unsurely, "Can we talk?" The door creaked as it slowly opened to reveal a red-eyed Hanna. I walked in as she shut the door behind me.

"What is he doing here?" She half demanded, half sobbed.

"I brought him here."

"Why?"

"Because you love him Hanna! And you deserve to be happy."

"Do I look happy?"

"Look Hanna whatever he did to you, I know it was bad but, he loves you and I know you love him and whatever it was. I know he's sorry."

"Then why are you telling me this and not him."

"Because I need to be the one to do this. It's my way of moving on."

"Oh."

"Hanna, I care about you enough to want you to be happy. And I won't ever be able to make you as happy as he can. I might love you, but it's the type of way you love your family, he's in love with you. And you're in love with him."

"You don't understand Lucas."

"Then explain it to me because right now all I'm seeing is the one girl I ever really cared about unhappy. Her chance at happiness is sitting downstairs hoping for another chance, and unless she can forgive him for what he did, I don't know if she will ever be truly happy again."

Hanna sat down on her bed and wiped off her running mascara. Without another word I walked out downstairs directly to Caleb and said, "I think Hanna is ready for you now."


End file.
